Perfecting it Imperfectly
by EdwardsSeptemberGirl
Summary: *FOR THE FIC CENTRAL FIRST TIME FUMBLES CONTEST* You know how sex with someone you love is gentle and passionate and the best moment of your life? Well forget all about that! This story is based on the reality: Sex can be awkward your first time, and sometimes it's less than storybook perfect. So what do you do? Perfect it Imperfectly of course! *One-Shot*


_**FOR THE 'First Time Fumbles' Twilight Fanfiction contest on FicCentral dot com:) Voting Dates To Be Announced!**_

**Don't forget to vote!**

_I'm a 24 year old virgin._

_I'm a 24 year old virgin._

_Jesus, mother-fucking – _I didn't get the chance to finish that sentence as I kicked my converse shoe into the nearest wall.

_Okay, ow, ow, ow, bad idea! _Such _a bad idea. _I scolded myself, walking away with my toes stinging.

_But really? Really, Bella? You're _really _going to embarrass yourself tonight in front of the man you love?_

_Yup, really really, Bells, _one side of my brain chanted. It might as well have been sitting on the couch back home eating potato chips for all the good it was doing.

_Hey, it's not like_ I _was the one who told him that you've had sex before._

_Oh, Okay – I see how it is – blame it on the right side! _She said, her hands rose in the air as she walked away and out the door affronted.

_Blame it on the goose_

_Got you feeling loose_

_Blame it on Patron_

_Got you in the zone_

_Blame it on th alcohol_

My left started singing, swaying with the beat.

Ugh, I wish I was drunk when I said that. But no, I had to be as sober as a freaking nun when I made an ass outta myself. Yup, nice one, Swan.

Now, tonight, when we consummated our love for one another under his black blankets, on top of the black batman sheets his mother got him when he first moved in, I'm going to look like a complete and utter idiot. I mean, it's not like he won't know once he whips it out and slips it in, but I just had gotten so caught up in the moment when he talked about the other girl – maybe girls – I wasn't listening in the early stages of my panic, that he had slept with previously.

…Yet again, because of me.

I just had to ask him about his past conquests.

I mean what am I really going to do? Pop my own cherry in less than – I took a quick glance at my watch – just a few more hours?

I cringed '_pop my cherry_'. It reminded me of some sort of circus game with balloons and arrows.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls step right up and try to Pop! That! Cherry_!" That fat man yelled in unasync with the crowd, tipping his black hat, shortly before walking off the stage in that horrible red and white striped suit.

Well damn, I was screwed…

Figuratively speaking of course.

I mean, it's not that I didn't want to lose my virginity to Edward. He was my life, my soul! The pop to my cherry! But I just didn't want to disappoint him in the sack.

I walked towards my class – today I had homeroom duty – as my inward thoughts picked at my brain.

_Pick._

_Pick._

_Pick_.

"Hi, Bella," Just then I felt the light tug of a hand on my wrist, effectively turning me around so the book I clutched tightly to my chest pressed against his. He pushed his rimmed glasses up, smiling down at me shyly.

I practically swooned to the floor, "Hi, Bedward –," I said dreamily and after a second of realization I gasped, "Edward! I meant Edward!" I swallowed, making my cotton mouth ten times as worse.

He blushed crimson; I watched it seep from his pink cheeks just below his glasses all the way down to the collar of yellow members only Wolverine T-shirt.

"Bella," his eyes stayed glued to the ground, "I can't wait for tonight." His eyes met mine once more and they glowed with love for me.

_Liar, liar, liar, _lefty said as she stuck her tongue out, _There's a special place in hell for sexless liars like you, Belly! They keep 'em right next to those people who steal grapes from Wal-Mart!_

"Shit, shit, shit, get out of my head!" I hit the sides of my skulls with my palms, trying to make her shut up.

"Are you alright?" Reaching up he felt my head with the back of his hand, "Are you coming down with something?"

"No," I sighed, "Why are your hands always cold?"

He gave me a quaint shrug, brushing some hair from my forehead, "Genetics, I'm guessing." He smiled.

Giving him a shaky laugh I bit my lower lip, "Yeah...genetics…" I mentally face palmed myself. _Haha, genetics,_ lefty mimicked with a smirk, _why don't you just_ _wear a freaking shirt that says 'Kick me, I'm a virgin'. _

Things weren't usually this awkward between us. I mean, we were awkward in general but never this out of place._ Maybe he's nervous too? Maybe he's changing his mind about tonight? Oh my god, maybe he has pumpkin genetalia and he's forbidden to pleasure a women for as long as he roams the earth?!_

_Shut up you freak! I think we've already established that he's has sex before you, ya moose._

"What's going on through that head of yours, love?" He smiles, leaning down to look into my eyes.

And I panicked. _I don't think I can look into his green windowed souls while he stares back at the inner depths of a liar! _With a loud bang my three pound English book slipped from my grip and landed on Edwards's foot. Making him wobble back in pain.

"Oh my God!" I gasped as I covered my mouth with my sleeved hand. "Are you alright?"

"Er… yeah…" He gritted out as he clutched his sneaker.

"I'm so sorry, baby!"

_The fat man in the red and white suit was back with a new main attraction "Step right up and see Bella Swan! The human nut ball!"_

He stood up with a slight limp in his step, coming closer to me again. Bending down he picked up my books and handed it to me, making sure it was securely in my arms before he leaned down to touch my lips with his.

"I'll see ya later," He smiled, still in slight pain, "I have to go stack a new shipment of books in the library."

"See ya later." I choked out, watching as he turned around once more to give me that signature shy Edward Cullen smile.

I knew one thing for sure though; sex with Edward was going to be memorable.

~(X)~

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I chastised myself, giving my head a thump with each word.

_Hey, look at it this way. If you tell him before sex that you're still a virgin he may only shun you from his life – there's a good chance he'll forget all about his Facebook account._

I stepped into my classroom and didn't even look up at all the kids who were sitting at their desks. I'm sure some were doing homework and others making paper airplanes out of last week's handouts.

Taking out my Kindle fire I typed in my criteria. Unfortunately for me there was nothing in yahoo that answered my descriptive questions. Sighing I took out my spring magazine… I should really start looking for a cat… and a chia pet.

When the bell rang 45 minutes later everyone scattered out of the room which I was truly grateful for. It gave me time to think about what I was doing in life, and by the time I was done pondering everything human I had a list of possible things to do so I could dodge telling Edward that I was indeed a virgin. Virgano. 24 year old loser with a Fanfiction addiction and romantic struggles.

1. Join a band, get 27 body tattoo's, and move to Taiwan where no one judges you.

2. Die. Short, sweet and to the point.

3. Become a monk.

4. Tell him that I was born A sexual.

_Hmm… number three didn't sound so ridiculous…._

I left the school grounds and got into my small, compact, kia rio. It was a nice shade of stormy blue and very comfortable for a tiny person like me. I remember when I first got her –

_Quite ignoring your fate! _Lefty yelled, making me swerve a little off the road.

"Jesus, alright!" I said as I bit my nail.

Okay, so who was supposed to bring the condoms? Was it me or him? Did I even buy condoms for this occasion? When did that topic of discussion even come up?

'_Hey, baby, we're all set for super hero movie night! I got my Captain America sweater and everything!'_

'_That's so rad, baby doll! I'll put out the popcorn and soda pop!'_

'_Okay, Edward, and I'll bring the chips, salsa, and condoms!'_

Um, no. Besides, Edward never called me baby doll. Weird.

Seeing the nearest pharmacy I put my blinker on and turned in to the parking lot. Getting out I walked to the door, and went to the nearest shelf, not before grabbing a shopping basket. Shit, I felt like a teenager looking at these things… Grape flavor?... 'You won't even know it's there'… wouldn't you want to feel that it's still there? Ultra smooth… Extra big… Big… Trojan…

Hm… okay, maybe I'm gonna pass out.

People are staring, aren't they?

Why am I sweating? Can old people waiting in line for Viagra and blood pressure pills smell fear?

Motherfucker, was that a gunshot? Was that an actual fucking _gun shot_?

Without looking at the labels I took my arm and pushed a bunch of boxes off the shelf and into my tiny blue Glenmore Pharmacy basket, and without another look I walked to the nearest open counter.

"Will this be all, Ma'am?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Um…" _speak dammit_… "Um… condoms…" I said slowly, nodding towards the basket like a foreigner.

"Uh, Okay, that'll be $35.67, Miss," he squinted as if seeing if I were an actual human instead of a robot.

Taking out my card I swiped it quick and signed my signature. And before he could put them all in a plastic bag I shoved them all into my over the shoulder tote without another word like the awkward sex addict I looked like.

As I got into my car my phone vibrated and I jumped half a foot.

And like the creep I was my mind went to the worst case scenario; Edward googled my virginity and found it in Bella Swan's Vagina, USA.

But, alas, it was just a sweet text.

_I miss you. I can't wait for tonight, and I'll be at my apartment when you get here xo – _Edward.

_Aw, look he even put an emoticon heart and flowers!_ Lefty swooned, her hands clasped by her cheek and hearts swimming in her eyes.

I sunk into my seat… I. Am such. A bitch.

After a moment or two of some serious metallic breathing my hippy mother taught me – who knew I'd use that in life? – I turned my car back on and peeled outta that place like I stole twenty billion boxes of free ranged condoms.

~(X)~

You know that little girl in your elementary class? The one that was quiet and sweet and never said anything bad about that weirdo whose mother still made them decorative sweaters? She'd rather read a high school level novella at her desk while the teacher read Jack and The Giant Squash up front?

Well, that's me.

_You better be more clear about that, Bella Cakes!_

Oh! No, I'm not the girl who read all the time. I was the one who wore weird sweaters.

Yup, and that Caterpillar crawled all the way into middle school as the girl who hung out in the back doodling Elvis Presley and The Goo Goo Dolls song lyrics on her journal instead of listening to the actual math lesson up from.

What became of this caterpillar when it morphed into a beautiful butterfly?

Well, one day when the caterpillar was doing her daily shopping at the local Patty's buy and balk she bumped into Edward Cullen, her night and shinning librarian that just so happened to work at the same school as her.

And if _that _wasn't crazy enough it turned out that the Adonis in the superman shirt liked her back!

*que astonished audience banter* "_Oooh… aaaaw_!"

Yes, I know.

Bright, brilliant, and less than a social chameleon he was perfect and beautiful and didn't even realize it. I told him that once and he replied with; _well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?_

Running up my stairs like a bat out of hell and slamming my door shut, I sprinted to my bedroom and tried to find an outfit to wear for the night. Preferably one that says _I-lied-about-having-experience-in-the-bedroom-but-please-still-do-me-'cause-I-want-your-bod. _I sighed heavily as I sat on my bed and rapidly rubbed my face. _That style must've gone out last summer._

And what was I supposed to do? Match my panties and bra? Why did women even do that? _If Edward concentrates more on my unmatching undies than my actual pooter when I take it all off tonight, I think we'd have bigger problem than my sex life… or lack of. _

I laid out a light pink bra and lace panties on my bed and went into the bathroom to shave, wax, and brush. _What should I do for the downtown area? _Oh, God, how does he like it? Runway strip? smooth? 70's vibe?

_Why didn't we have a power point presentation over crackers and juice for tonight?_

I started to hyperventilate as I leaned against my door, dropping a few toiletries on the aluminum floor with a soft thumb.

Why couldn't I have been born a freaking dog? Dogs never have to worry about shit like this. Dogs don't need to go to the nearest pharmacy and buy grape condoms!

_Snap the fuck out of it, Swan! _Lefty screamed, _It's Edward Gerald Anthony Cullen! He loves you for some God send reason so don't ruin this!_

Jesus, you're right. I got off the floor with shaky hands and started the shower.

~(X)~

"Hey!" He smiled shyly as he opened the door, leaning against the door frame "You know you don't have to knock." He raised an eyebrow at me with humor.

I took in his appearance and realized that he had a white kitchen towel slung over his shoulder and a cutting knife in his right hand that was artfully crossed with his other over his chest. He was cooking for tonight, and he never cooked. Well, hardly ever.

I blushed, picking at the bottom hem of his T-shirt. He barked out laughter and took my hand, kissing it before he pulled me inside with a playful aggressiveness. I liked this Edward. No one else got to see this side of him.

He set the knife on the counter and ever so gently placed a kiss on my full lips.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon. I was actually making dinner for us." He said as he played with my fingers. He seemed shy once more.

I nodded dumbly, "Okay." I licked my lips, still tasting him on me.

"Do you want to…?" He said suggestively, nodding towards his bedroom door.

"Yes." And just like that he flicked off the lights, turned off the stove, and pulled me to his bedroom.

_Okay, Bell's, this is it. This is the championship. B.O.B got you through the season games but this is the superbowl. Hands in! One, Two, Three, Penis!_

We walked into his domain and my breath caught. It wasn't that anything was transformed into a candle lit paradise but everything in his room was just so quiet and serene. The moon light from the lone window made a spot light for the bed and the room around us was neat and clean and the deed was about to be done.

_A deed that he thought was already done a few years ago_, lefty stuck out her tongue.

"Okay," Edward Leaned down and started to kiss me. _God it felt good!_

His hand roamed down my body until he clasped tightly to my thighs, lifting me so I was wrapped around his waist.

_My man may not look it but he has muscle._

And as he tried to take off my coat, with just my luck, my bag flipped over and the contents in it spilled to the floor.

One check book.

One ultra-teeth whitener for on the go.

A Clorox bleach stick.

One tampon.

A kindle fire.

And about four hundred boxes of condoms.

"Well, that's embarrassing," I laughed awkwardly, wrapping my arms around my torso, "How'd that tampon get in there? It's not even my time of the month."

Edward was gaping at the ground and much to my horror he bent down to grab a box, "Grape condoms? How many times were you planning tonight?" He looked up and smiled with bewilderment at me, still holding astonishment behind those rimmed glasses.

"Edward it's not funny!" I choke out.

"Well," He said bashfully, standing up with the box still in his hand, "Do you want my junk to smell like fruit salad, Bella?" He chuckled, raking his fingers through his unruly hair.

"I panicked, alright? I didn't know if we had them, and I stopped to by one, but there was _so _many, Edward, it was like 50 shades of rubber in that store! And I just -,"

Edward smiled at my banter, using his finger to slip open the boxes flap and take out a purple tinted package.

"I guess we have lucky number one." And even in the lightless room I could see his red blush.

Taking a deep breath we both walked to the opposite side of the bed and began to take off our top layers – seeming as though that was the best decision. I set my jacket, blouse, and bag – the contents still scattered by the door – by the wall, right under his Spiderman picture poster, and turned to see him folding his shirt and placing it on his night stand.

Crawling onto the bed we tentivly faced each other on our knees, face to face. His bare chest and mine only inches apart.

"So, um -,"

"Yeah, maybe -,"

We said at the same time, taking each other my surprise when we swooped in to the others mouth. My forehead hit against his.

"Ow," He said quietly, rubbing the area just above the bridge of his nose.

"_Crap, crap, crap_," I hissed, palming my forehead. "I'm sorry," I grumbled.

"S'not your fault, love," he sighed, looking down. He surprised me as he stood back up and ran his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth.

I shifted so I was sitting on my butt and clutching a pillow, "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something, Bella. And I don't want you to be mad – but I'll understand if you are! And I feel like shit, but, but, but I panicked and – God, I'm such a loser!" his glasses rose as he rubbed both his eyes with his fingertips and let out a small frustrated groan.

"What is it?"

_Pumpkin ge-ni-talia, pumpkin ge-ni-talia! _Lefty chanted, her fist in the air.

"So help me God if you say you're moving to Taiwan!" I started, shifting in my seat and clutching the pillow closer.

"What? No, Bella!" He sighed heavily, sitting down on the edge of the bed with his torso facing me, "I'm a… I'm a…"

"Beliber? Female? Jewish? What?"

"I'm a virgin," he said defeated, slouching in his spot. Not making eye contact with me.

"What?" I gaped at him.

_What?_

_What? _Yes, righty was back from hibernation.

"I'm sorry, baby. I understand if you want to be with someone more experienced." He said as if he were pained, still not looking at me.

"Oh thank God!" I yelled, falling over so I could lie down on my back.

"What? You're… _happy_?" He turned around and crawled so he was towering over me on his knees.

"So happy." I smiled, my arm across my eyes.

_I believe I can flyyyyyyyyyy!_

_I believe I can touch the skyyyyyyy! _

_Think about it every night and dayyyyyyy! _

_Spread my wings and fly awaaaaaaaaaaay!_

"Why are you happy about that?" he said with utter bewilderment.

I moved my arm above my head so I can see his face better.

"I mean, you don't think that I'm a complete and utter loser for being an almost 25 year old virgin? God, I'm such a fucking nerd, why the hell would you even want me? I'll understand if you don't want this anymore, or -,"

"Edward, shut up!" I grinned, too happy in my bubble of bliss for him to pop it. But he could definitely pop something else tonight… "You're not a loser. But why'd you lie?" I asked with nothing but curiosity, seeing if it would match up to my reason.

He shrugged, looking so sad, "I didn't want you to think that I was a freak or nerd. I mean what type of man hasn't had _sex_ before?. I didn't want to disappoint you."

Grabbing his shoulders I sat up and bounced up and down like a little kid, "I'm loser too, Edward." I smiled, which made his face light up at my goofy grin.

"What do you mean…?"

"Yep, I waxed on a landing strip tonight and you're the only one to ever take flight," I blushed.

"But you said you lost your virginity to a guy name Jacob when you were 18."

I giggle, "Jacob was the name of our Aunt Mary's black lab. I made it up. I made it all up so _you_ wouldn't think I was a freak of nature."

He shakes his head before I finish, "I'd never think that."

I shrugged, "So, you wanna give it another go?" Ecstatic about the revelation we just came to know.

"It's going to be a total mess," he said quietly, running his fingers up and down my arm.

"That's the great part," I grinned, "Practice makes perfect. We'll be awkward virgins together." I said with a curt, serious nod.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Diddo." I kissed his jaw, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, "We'll have to lead each other…"

Peppering my face with kisses he began to remove my bra, brushing my hair away from my collar bone.

"Um," he began, his hands working on the clasp like it was a lock.

"Just push down and pull outwards."

_Ha! That's what she said… or what you'll be saying soon enough!_ Lefty laughed.

A few moments later his sweaty palms unhooked my bra and he threw it aside, never taking his eyes off my chest.

"Whoa." He breathed, licking his dry lips.

"Uh, you wanna…" I motioned to my chest emphasizing. With an impatient huff I grab his palms that lay on his thighs and pushed them on my breasts. With my hands on top of his I positioned them and showed him how to squeeze and rub – the whole time I blushed crimson.

After a moment when he got into the mojo of things I removed my hands from his and took his glasses off, setting them on his night stand next to my framed picture.

"Mmmm… that feels nice," I moaned, licking his lips and kissing him anywhere I could reach.

"Really, it doesn't hurt? Because I read somewhere that women's breasts can be very sensitive when taken roughly or even squeezed wrongly. They can get sore even when sleeping on them funny." He laughed awkwardly, never taking his eyes away from my boobs.

_Oh, yeah, defiantly a breast man. _

"Edward!" I giggled, "You're such a nerd sometimes!"

"Sorry," He murmured kissing my lips.

I squealed when he suddenly lifted me up onto his lap and with a sudden urgency he pushed the sheets down to the foot of the bed and laid me directly under him.

"Is this alright?" he breathed heavily with lust, tugging at my jean button and zipper.

I laid there looking down at him, "That's usually how sex works, baby," I laughed at his innocents.

He blushed before lightly pinching my belly, making me laugh some more, "I know that's the entrance way for sex, Bella" He said mockingly, making a funny face at me.

Taking no time at all my pants vanished like he was freaking Harry Houdini and then he tugged down my panties, never taking his eyes away from me. Examining every thing _there _I could feel his eyes never stray.

_Jeez, a person could feel embarrassed. _

"Whoa," He breathed like a nervous teenager, "You – I mean you're…"

"Yep," I popped the '_p_', "%100 certified female." I winked, "But enough with me, I want to see you." I grinned wickedly, sitting up on my elbows so I could see him better.

"Okay," He blushed, "But if you think it's, _Er_… _ugly _or anything you can always back out. Male genetalia isn't the most beautiful thing to see." He swallowed, looking utterly disapproving of his male anatomy.

"No way!" I scoffed, "And let you get away with seeing the goods when I don't even get a peek?" I raised an eyebrow playfully. "C'mon, Edward! Lemme see, lemme see!" I bounced up and down, watching as his eyes glued to my tits that jiggled with equal anticipation.

Sitting up he unzipped his pants and pushed them down, throwing them with a light thump onto his carpeted floor… Then came is boxers… and then… _whoa_.

"Penis." I sputtered out without thinking, not looking away from Edward Jr.

So _that's _what a penis looks like up close!

Getting off my butt I landed right in front of him on my stomach with my arms crossed in front of me, only half a foot away from coming face to face with Edwards's arousal.

"Whoa…" I said dumbly, like a little kid looking at a new bug. I poked it and it bobbed back towards me, "You're very big," I said matter-a-factly, looking up at him in awe, "Does it _hurt_? Because it looks like it's throbbing."

"Bella," He shifted, looking slightly – okay, _entirely_ – uncomfortable with my brief examination, "Can you quite poking it… _him_. He's not a zoo animal." He shooed my hand away.

"But I just wanna-!"

"_Bella!_" He grumbled, looking anywhere but me. He face was beat red and his hair disarray on his head.

"Fine," I huffed, rolling my eyes petulantly and going to my original spot on my back, "I just wanted to peek…" I say mostly to myself, picking at the bed sheets.

A burst of laughter escaped from his mouth and he laughed openly, looking over at me, "You're such a child sometimes."

I stuck my tongue out at him and then giggled.

He positioned himself over me again, still smiling, and began to groan as he kissed me eagerly. The child's play was over I knew now, and the main attraction was about to take way.

"Mmm," I moaned, "Where's the condom?"

He reached unseeingly under the pillow and pulled out the purple package; sitting up once more he took the package in-between his teeth and pulled it open, trying to remove the top wrapper from his lips and having a difficult time doing so. With an impatient growl he plucked it away and carelessly flicked it to the side.

"You know how to put a condom on?" I half-heartedly teased.

He grinned deviously at me through narrowed eyes, "I'm not completely useless, love."

I laughed as I kept my eyes one him, "If you really think about it condoms are like one step away from being balloon animals!"

He looked up, cocking a thick brow, "Really? You're watching me put this thing on and you think of _balloon animals_?" he looked at me incredulously with a disbelieving smile.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly, "So is everything good down there, sailor?" I winked.

"Yes. Ready?"

"Mm hm," I nodded impatiently.

"You'll have to lead me through this just as much as I you, Bella." He reminded.

"_Mm hm!_" I said with a little more frustration.

"So when I enter I'm going to have to go slowly so it'll lower the risk of fracturing anything in you. I read that it'll hurt for a while at first but then it should –,"

"Jesus, Edward! You whipped it out now just _stick it in_!" I all but growled, hitting my palms against the mattress.

He chuckled, "You're very angry when denied sexual gratification. I'll have to remember that next time," He added, but I wasn't sure that was for my ears.

I swallowed as I began to spread my legs, keeping my eyes on his white ceiling. My arms lay on my stomach.

I heard him take in a sharp breath when I was fully in sight for him to see, "Bella, you're very beautiful. I don't think I say it enough."

"Edward, you say it all the time," I giggled, looking down at him.

"Still, it's not enough." He shook his head.

He placed his arms on either side of my face as he began to slide over my body. We were face to face and he stopped, his green eyes looking into my brown. I lifted my hand to run my fingers throw his soft hair, "I'm sorry in advance if I suck. We should have printed out a contract and added that in fine print."

I rolled my eyes, leaning up to kiss him and earning a hiss from him when I lifted my hips so he touched my warm center. He both looked down in-between our bodies when Edward lifted his hips to position himself at my entrance. His huge girth slowly started to slip inside me. I threw my head against the pillow.

_Lefty? Lefty?!_

Well, she's out for the count.

_Think about daffodils, think about daffodils! _Remember when Rosalie Hale told you to eat one in the second grade because they _"tasted good", _but when you took the first bite of the stem it tasted like –

_HOLY SHIT!_

I whimpered, taking deep labored breathes as I took in his whole length. _Library boy has girth! _Was it even all the way in yet?

I looked at Edward and found him with his head bent as if he were in pain, his breath also harsh.

"Are you okay?" I grounded out.

"I'm fine. Sorry, you're just very tight." He breathed.

I rolled my eyes; _men will be men no matter what version._

Sliding out he quickly thrusted back in. The burning was still there but much less now. Taking its place was a comfortable spreading feeling and I was mighty grateful for _that_.

"Again?" He panted, looking up at him.

I bit my lip, nodding vigorously.

He did it again and the pain subsided, making me whimper. Oh my God, I understand what all the hubbubs been about.

_It feels like the first time!_

_It feels like the very first time!_

I sang in my head, smiling like an idiot.

"Um, Bella? What are you doing?" A voice cut through my glorious revelation, and I realized I must have been caught up in the moment dancing.

I stopped immediately, "Nothing." I squeaked.

He smiled, shaking his head and toed the blanket at the foot of the bed and lifted it to cover us at the waist.

"Women have G spots and I _really_ hope I find yours." He licked his dry lips.

He began to pump in and out again, his eyes closing with a soft groan before he looked at me through half opened eyes. "Right _here_?" he grunted?

"Um…" I pushed my tongue to the side of my mouth, "A little to the right…"

He shifted his hips, "Here?" He said expectantly, his breathing became harsh as he pulled in and out.

"A little more…" I coaxed, shifting my hips also. My hands wrapped around his shoulder blades.

"Oh, God, Bella, _please_," he groaned through a raspy voice, "Here?" he said as he pumped.

"Maybe a little more…"

~(X)~

"Edward!" I giggled, sitting with my knees to my chest in the middle of the bed, "Its fine! _Really!_"

"No," He refused as he went about the room, picking up clothes on the floor and fretting about. His sweat pants were on but he was shirtless, and since the bedroom light was on once again I could ogle him with better HD. "It's not."

"Yes it is! I think we did good considering we were virgins, and there's always next time, baby. Really it's alright!"

"Bella," He gaped at me from the middle of the room, a few shirts bunched up in his hand as he gestured, "I prematurely ejaculated barley s minute into intercourse!"

I smiled softly, trying not to laugh, "I thought it was… cute."

He blatantly glared at me now, "Bella," He grumbled.

"Really!" I insisted, scooting up to the edge of the mattress on my knees. I practically swam in his batman shirt he gave me. I put a finger into the front waistband of his sweat pants and pulled him closer. "Besides, there's always next time."

He lifted his defeated glance to me, "You think?"

"Yep," I smiled lifting my lips to his. I gave him a quick kiss, "and look at all the condoms we have," I nodded towards the boxes stacked now in a pyramid on his dresser drawer, "We're stocked for life, basically. And if the Zombie apocalypse acured we can just stay in bed the rest of our lives practicing."

That earned me a small grin from his shy lips. "It was still embarrassing." He said quietly.

"What is life if not embarrassing!" I said dramatically, throwing myself on myself down on the bed as I spread my arms out, "Now take me Edward Cullen, and make me see the planet Zorgon!"

He laughed, kissing my tummy. And we continued to try to perfect our imperfectly perfect sex life.

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'll post the Date voting begins when I find out!**


End file.
